Monster
by Psychopathic Liar
Summary: Once she left, the one left behind fell deeper into darkness making him mad and twisted. The darkness made him into... A Monster.


**"Monster"**

_Written On: MM/DD/YY: 10/23/14_

_Written By: Psychopathic Liar (Haru/Yoru/Sei/Seiji)_

|| Mhm, another drabble I wrote in Tumblr 3 hope ya like it w ||

-o-

It was night time at wonderland when a certain brunette had been walking around the woods for a quite some time. He had gotten lost, but oh it's the usual. And who could that lost Knight be? Ace, of course! He wore his brown cloak that had blood stains by the end of his hooded cloak. He held his sword lazily but he was still on his guard, just in case anyone would pass by. But then again his sword is useless. It's just a decoration…

3 years… it had been 3 years ever since it had been ever so silent. 3 years ever since the blonde girl had left Wonderland. She was lost like him, yet all she wanted was to go home. To stop dreaming, to escape this world filled with fantasy. But she didn't know that everything was actually real, that everyone here was there to protect her from what will come. The death of her sister… it will cause her Misery, but if that is what she wishes for then it isn't other's right to choose for her anyways. It has been so long, so very long ever since her smile was last seen, how she radiated with happiness, her smile that bubbles up everyone's heart with joy. It has been so long ever since her teal-blue orbs were seen, how her eyes were filled with so much innocence and purity. Her laughs, her face, her hair, they missed everything but most especially her heart.

Her heart that beats ever so mysteriously. It's something the people of Wonderland would ever understand for their hearts were never like hers and it never will be. The sound her heart makes will never be heard again for an outsider… is someone that only wishes for 'Wonderland' by heart.

Ever since she was gone, everyone… everyone had changed. Ace watched, he saw everyone in their misery. The White rabbit was back to his cold, self, but he never forgot Alice. His eyes show it, though he's still all cold and that he had the look of pain and regret. His misery was visible, how he would never replace his broken watch clock. Ace remembered how he saw peter started his Misery. As soon as he knew Alice had left he couldn't believe it but it was reality. He looked at his clock and gripped it tightly. He screamed in agony as he threw the clock in frustration, he only wished happiness for the girl and he knew that once she will hear of her sister's death she will be in Misery! But it can't be changed, she had left and there was no other way to make her return for an outsider who had once entered Wonderland can never return.. The glass broke, but it was slightly okay, the clock still works but it just looked horrible and broken, like his heart and how cracked up his mind was already.

Vivaldi on the other hand couldn't accept it as well, the fact that she had no one to play with in her secret room was uttermost depressing. She had no one else to share her secrets, no more. The girl that she had treated like a little sister was gone. Her stuffed toys were left alone as she played by herself at times but it was a pain to look at her toys as she would remember Alice. Vivaldi had been colder as well as soon as she left, she changed, and she became the ruthless rude queen as she was back then, she ordered the soldiers to have the people who disobeyed her to have their head off.

Everyone in Wonderland never forgot the Blonde Outsider who had changed them all so much, but it was no use in remembering her or bringing her name up. She was now simply a fragment of their memories. No more, no less. She is not to be forgotten, but she is not to be spoken off or else their heads would be on the line.

Everyone had their own way of how they changed, everyone which also meant Ace. Though he said that when he met Alice he had become more lost, he didn't mind it as long as he wasn't alone and there was Alice who he could be lost with but she was gone. Ever since she had left there had been no hope for him, he had been more lost. His feelings left unanswered, hanging there. He was confused but would you like to know he started his misery?

On the first day he tried to forget her by moving the hands of his clock. Stabbing himself and opening himself as he held his clock heart inside he moved his time, but it was still no use. Julius had scolded him harshly for what he did, it was suicidal! He shrugged the workaholic's word and simply left the tower even if his wounds hurt so badly. He wandered around the woods as he was frustrated, and lost. On the second day he tried to attract as much faceless and attacked them all in a battle. He was out of his mind but then again. Killing might set his mind at ease but after that battle he earned a long scar on his left cheek. After being hit by Julius once more, Ace had enough he knew Julius for a long time and he was once his guardian. But nothing will stay the same_, "Julius can't you see how I'm trying hard to forget?! Just let me forget?"_ Those were his words to him. He simply just wanted to forget and yet he couldn't. Julius had enough of his stubbornness and left him to his Misery.

On the third till the sixth day he continuously try to forget the blonde outsider, but to no avail at all. It was night and soon it would the seventh day. On that night, a voice called out to him_." Just accept what I have to offer, then you can forget…" _Those were the demon's words. Ace couldn't understand. He didn't know what those words meant until it was explained to him by the demon. He was given a choice, a choice that may not happen anymore.

It was a deal from a demon, everyone in Wonderland knew it was no good to deal with a demon but then again, it's Ace. He'd do anything to forget the girl, even if he had to deal with a hideous demon. He was out of himself, he lost his marbles already. He longed for this moment and it all came true.

The deal was for Ace to give up his whole humanity, for him to be a cannibal. To eat one living faceless at least per day for a fragment of his memory with Alice to be gone. It only took him a second, and he smiled. He agreed to the demon and there, he had to lie to everyone. Again a new unofficial role, but who cares, he had to forget Alice.

He Had To…

—-

Night time came as the cold breeze blew the brown locks of a certain Knave. He looked up at the starry night sky, it was filled with so much stars then he could feel his chest tighten. Somehow it kind of reminds him of something, but he couldn't remember what. He shrugged as he finally finished eating his new prey. He had forgotten why he had done this but it had grown into him. He eats people behind the Queen, and Julius. Though the Queen probably knows it wouldn't matter anyways, it had been done.

"I don't remember clearly why I've done this anyways… since when have I eating people…? Oh well its fun anyways plus they're tasty~" he said in a sickly sweet tone as he wiped his bloody mouth. "It's so fun to torture this people… seeing how they cry, and seeing them under my mercy feels so good~" he said once more as he licked some of the blood that was on his hands. Somehow it just doesn't feel right, something seems off. As he looks up at the sky he could remember something, he could feel it and yet it seems all too hard to remember. He sighed as he stood up.

Since it was too late to just wander around he set up camp and felt, a little lonely. "As if I haven't been camping by myself…" he mumbled. Entering his tent, he zipped it shut when he felt the tent too spacious, "What's… missing…?' he whispered. To himself. He could feel his brain wrecking apart for he couldn't remember what he has been feeling. Going at the left side of the tent he seemed uncomfortable, as if he wasn't used sleeping on that part of the tent. Looking at the side he could see a small writing. There was a heart and letters in it. It wrote 'Alice x Ace', the Knight didn't get it, was he in a relationship before? But since when? He could feel his chest tightening in pain but then again, maybe… he was supposed to forget anyways.

"Who… are you…?" he merely asked. "Were you the one who turned me into this? Into a cannibal…?" he asked once more before he drifted to sleep.

.

.

.

Alice

.

.

.

A Name I have long unheard, but whose is it? Who is this Alice?

.

.

.

"I… I am a monster…"

- E N D -

- o -

|| idk if it was good but it was a drabble I wrote like a month ago XDD anyways~ Leave review - thankies~! ||


End file.
